


Don't Walk Away

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [65]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, OOC af, tagging the characters because they're in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: Accidental I-love-you.Not posted in tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> Was supposed to keep this unposted but I want to add to the Sara Lance and Leonard Snart tag here in AO3. Lols.

The only person needed in this particular mission is Sara. It was a simple mission of retrieving a small gem; a task usually assigned to Snart but in this case, they need someone who not only could be silent and swift when stealing, but could also beat up whoever crosses the way. Also, if possible, silently. The smartest decision for this mission is to go unnoticed and if Snart uses his Cold Gun, it would alert the guards who cold alert the police. Therefore, Sara is the best choice. One problem. Once Sara enters the warehouse where the gem, their signal for the comms would be cut out. The last good thing—Sara knows the plan by the second.

“You need to get out of there as soon as you can, you copy?”, Rip said as the rest of the Legends listen behind the console.

“Yes, Rip. I got this.”

As she was about to enter the warehouse, Sara heard one last reminder but it wasn’t Rip.

“You better get out of there alive, Assassin. Got it? Take care.”

The transmission is getting shaky as she went inside and without thinking, she replied, “Thanks, Crook. Love you.”

Whoops. She accidentally said ‘I love you’.

The team was shocked and so was Leonard.

But the signal already was cut.

Walking towards where the gem was hidden, she blamed herself.

“You’re a freaking idiot, Sara. Why the hell did you do that?!”, she told herself.

 

Going back to the Waverider with the gem on her hands was hard, primarily because she cannot forget her Freudian slip. And she knows that Leonard won’t let it down. He’d either tease her for it or avoid her. Both of which she won’t be able to stand.

She entered the bridge, tossed the gem to Rip, then went straight to the Medbay to ask Gideon for pain killers.

Apparently, the team forgot about what she said. They didn’t give her looks when she arrived.

But Snart didn’t, of course.

Besides, it isn’t everyday that somebody gets to tell him that he is loved.

 

He followed Sara to the Medbay and heard Gideon helping the woman. He walked towards her. He’s sure she knows he is there but Sara isn’t turning towards him.

“Sara?”

She ignored it so he tried again. ”What did you say before you enter the warehouse?”

Sara looked at him, sighed and replied, “I’m pretty sure you heard me, Snart.”

She started getting out of the Medbay when he heard Leonard speak.

“Don’t walk away from me, Sara. Not now.”

Irritated, she said, “What do you want?”

Leonard walked closer to her, slowly closing the space between them.

“To know what you said and why you said it.”

 

She took her time to collect herself and said, “I said thank you.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow at her, prompting her to continue.

“…and that I love you,” she finished. Her expression still angry and pissed off but not at him. At herself. And they both know it.

“Why are you angry?,” Snart asked softly, as if telling her a secret.

“Because!”

“Because what, Sara?”

She closed her eyes and sighed. She’s got to tell him someday. Might as well do it now.

“Because I shouldn’t have said that. I’m an idiot.”

Snart chuckled and shook his head. “Yes. You are an idiot. Because you loved me.”

Sara was about to argue but he started silently walking out of the Medbay but before he leaves, he made sure she knows something that’s been keeping him up at night.

“For what it’s worth, Sara? I love you too.”


End file.
